


Two Hearts

by Suriteru



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Heartbreak, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriteru/pseuds/Suriteru
Summary: Marinette finally takes courage to make a first move, but things aren't easy when you have two boys at mind. How can someone bring two pieces of the same heart together again?





	Two Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was written early on in the show timeline (like, Luka had just appeared in Captain Hardrock), so some inconsistencies with canon should be expected ^^

"Hey, Mamama-Marinette!" He said at her ear, making the girl jump, holding on to her drawing pad. She looked behind her, scared, but when she recognized Luka's face, she calmed down.

"Hi, Luka." She said with a smile, moving a bit to the side of the bench. As he took the guitar from his back and sat beside her, she took her block again and put it aside. "You scared me."

He giggled, grooming his hair. "Sorry. So, what are you doing here today?"

"I came to design stuff. It's a beautiful day and… I kinda needed a bit of inspiration. So, I came here. You?"

"Inspiration too. I'm trying to compose a new song. You come here often?"

"Almost every week." She smiled, fidgeting with her purse's strap.

"Me too. Mind if I make you company?"

"No, not at all."

"Kay." He said, taking his guitar out of its case. Marinette had just taken her drawing pad again, and was already sketching a new dress, while Luka started playing a sweet and soft melody.

After he played all his music, he asked her, "What do you think?"

"It's nice", she said, putting her block down once again. "Soft. I think it combines well with a Sunday in the park. In the spring. Really nice!"

"Great! Exactly what I wanted! And your stuff? Can I take a look?"

"Of course!", said Marinette, handing him the book. He looked at that piece and turned a few pages, admiring the girl's work. It was clean and creative, very detailed, and he just couldn't stop looking. "It's amazing! You're so talented!"

"Merci!"

"But, uh…?" He started, showing her one of the pages with a kinda embarrassed smile. The page was full of doodles of Adrien Agreste. She blushed instantly, muted. "Your boyfriend?" He asked.

"What, no! No, I mean, no, uh, ah, no, he's not my boyfriend, he's uh…"

"A crush then?" He giggled.

"Kinda…?" Murmured Marinette, embarrassed. He closed the book and gave it back to her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to peek."

"U-Uh, it's okay, I guess…" Now she was clutching her pad next to her, defensive. He noted how uncomfortable she was and tried to light the mood a little, with a new song. It was calm and easy, and the notes floated in the air.

A little more relaxed, Marinette responded, "Yeah, he's a crush."

"Hmm… Continue." He said, still playing the notes.

She wondered if it was a good idea, but the soothing music was too calm and relaxing… With a sigh, she burst out into words, looking away from the musician. She told him everything: how she met him at the start of the year, how she started liking him, and how it gutted to hear he call her "just a friend". She told about the dance and about the charm. She told everything, every single detail, and Luka heard it all, nodding from time to time, letting her pour her heart and soul out. And then she was finished. In the time of a song.

He put his guitar aside, scored against the bench, and gave a deep sigh. "That's rough." She finally looked up, expecting to see him laughing, but only met his comprehensive gaze. "There's no problem. I'm sure he will see how amazing you are."

"Thanks, but… I don't think it will happen. Ever. He… He just doesn't see me in the same way."

"Hey," he said, taking her hand with both of his. "You are amazing, Marinette. And it doesn't matter if this boy can't see it. He's just blind! I'm sure everyone would kill for a chance to be with you."

She giggled, visibly less worried. "Talking about yourself?"

"WHAAAT? Silly girl, Marinette, I'm just making a statement!" He said, playfully pretending to be offended. Marinette only laughed even more, and Luka couldn't help but smile too.

"Thank you, Luka."

"Any time!" He said, smiling.

[…]

"Marinette, you'll be late!"

"I'm coming, Maman!", screamed Marinette, as she ran down the stairs. ‘Oh no, late again!’, she though, defeated. But it wasn't her fault. Being Ladybug was pretty tiring.

"See you later!" She said, as she left. Alya was right. It is pretty embarrassing to always get late when you live right next to school. She was almost at the school port when she tripped and started falling.

But she didn't fell: someone caught her. "Wow, easy there!", she heard her savior say. She knew that voice: Luka. He helped her get on her feet and got her backpack for her.

"Hehe", she said, smiling awkwardly.

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah! Thanks, Luka!"

"No problem. Anyways, you know where is the 11th grade class? Mama finally got me here, but I have no idea where the classes are, and Juleka left me all alone…" he said, smiling at her.

"Sure!" Said Marinette, taking the lead. They quickly went upstairs and she showed the class at the right of hers. "That one."

"Merci, Mari!" He said, winking, and went to his class, while Marinette entered hers. She was holding a love-sick smile, and Alya didn't fail to notice it.

"Marinette?" She whispered. "Girl, you having the hell of a smile, what happened?"

"What?" Answered the bluenette, quite louder than she realized, what made Mme. Bustier to turn around and gaze at her. She opened her book, avoiding the teacher's stare, and tried not to look suspicious. When Mme. Bustier finally turned back to the board, Marinette looked back to her friend, and said, in a hushed voice: "What do you mean? I have no love-sick smile whatsoever. No sense!"

"Ok, ok." Shrugged Alya, before continuing, curious, "Still, what happened? You kinda late, you know?"

"Oh, that. I just, uh, showed Luka where is his new class…?" She murmured, blushing. Alya recognized that face and just gave a little smile.

"Compass going crazy, uh?" Chuckled the girl, which only resulted in a flustered Marinette trying to tell her to shut up.

[…]

The break had just started, and Luka had just got out of his classroom. He had made a few new friends already, but he wanted to talk a bit with his sister before he had to go back to classes. He was currently looking for her, but then he saw the girl he had been thinking about a lot lately, and decided to go and talk to her.

"Hey-a, Mari! Alya!" He said, as he scored himself up against the wall. The way he did it, he was now leaning on his side towards the raven-haired girl, who was sitting in the bench just beside him. "How are you girls?" Smiled him, appreciating Marinette's blushing. 'Cute.'

"Oh, h-hi, Luka!"

"Hi!"

"Have you seen my sister?" He said, trying to sound less interested in them than he actually was. For Marinette, it kinda worked, but for Alya… He knew by the raise of her eyebrow that she knew exactly why he was talking to them in the first place.

"No, I think she is with Rose… I actually didn't see them exiting the classroom, to be honest." Said the bluenette, pensative. For him, it was honestly better: he could spend time with them without his sister snickering and provoking him.

"Okay then… Guess I'll have to catch up with them later! In the mean time, however… What are these beautiful ladies talking about? If I'm not interrupting, of course!" He said with a wink and a smug smile.

"Uh, Jagged Stone!" Said the bluenette, quickly. She was obviously lying though, but of course she wouldn't let her new crush know she was talking about him. No way.

"Nice!" He said. He knew she was lying, but anyways. It was none of his business.

Alya, however, was grinning madly at that sight. The bluenette noticed her look and hit her discretely, in an attempt to convince the boy.

"Oh, yeah! That's exactly what we were talking about!" She said, still grinning, like if she had just won at the lotto. And then a thought crossed her head, that could make things even better - at least for her. "Oh, and Luka, did you know Marinette designed the cover for Jagged's last album?"

Marinette looked at her friend, confused. She was proud to have design it, of course, but this wasn't something you simply throw in the middle of a conversation. Alya just looked at her and opened an even bigger grin, causing the girl to be suspicious. Knowing Alya, it was probably something she could regret later.

Luka, however, was ecstatic. He turned his gaze to the artist once again and she just nodded, smiling awkwardly.

"What? You mean it?" He said, excited. "It's my favorite cover of his albums! Man, you're so talented!"

"Yeah, too bad not everyone sees it…" commented Alya, grinning behind a condescending face. Yeah, Mari was probably going to regret that later.

But Luka's reaction was nowhere close than what Alya thought it would be. He just bit his lip and looked away, like this subject was painful for him too.

"Hmm… I think I spotted my sister… Bye!" He said quickly, and left. Alya was quite confused by that. But now she was sure that Marinette liked Luka, and he liked her back.

"Marinette, ask him out."

"What?"

"I said, ask him out!"

"Wait, you mean- Luka?"

"Yup."

"What? I- I mean, I can't ask him out, cause, uh, Luka, uh, he's nice, and cute, and lovely, and- nice! Yeah, b-but, I mean, he's only a friend, and, uh, Adrien, and…"

Now Marinette was rambling. Deep down, she knew she actually liked Luka too. But she was too stubborn to admit it. And she wasn't that great of a liar when it came down to her crushes.

Alya pressed her forehead, amazed by her friend's stubbornness. She was about to tell Marinette how it was much better if she just admired to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar hand over her shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Nino! Adrien!"

"H-hi, Adrien! Nino!"

"Hi girls!" Said Adrien, smiling, and Marinette started blushing once again. "What you talking about?"

"Oh you know," laughed Alya, "stuff."

Adrien took a look at her, seeming really confused, and she took it as an excellent opportunity to get Marinette to speak up. "Oh, and, Adrien, I think you could just help us with a little problem…"

But the designer noticed what her friend was planning to do, and started blushing even more furiously, trying to mouth 'stop it'. If Alya noticed, it was beyond Marinette's knowledge, but the blogger continued anyways.

"Hmm, ok?"

"You know, a friend of ours… Well, she's having, uh, 'boy troubles' recently," She said, looking directly at Marinette. Now she was sure: Alya knew exactly what she was trying to say, she just wouldn't back up. "and Mari and I, well, we told her to ask said boy out, but she thinks he doesn't like her. If it was you, what would you do?"

He paused, confused. "If I was the girl?"

"Yup."

"I would ask him out. Probably he likes her."

"See Marinette? I told you it was the right way!"

Marinette was extremely furious now. Alya had set that conversation up just to embarrass her, even if Adrien didn't quite notice what just happened. It was not fair.

"Alya!" She shouted, looking directly at her friend. Now, Alya was sure she had messes it all up. Marinette never shouted. "If you care so much about my love life, why don't you just ask him out for me! You know what, you get what you want!" She continued, now getting up violently and looking directly at Adrien. "You want to go out with me?!" Asked her, in an angered mutter. Adrien was shocked. Never in his mind he would imagine something like that. Even because, when did Marinette started liking him!?

"Uh, uh, I… Sorry…" he said, looking away from her.

She actually expected something like that to happen, but it still hurt her. Fighting back her tears, she turned to Alya again, infuriated, and mouthed the words 'I knew it'. The brunette didn't even have the time to say something: Marinette picked herself up and walked away, towards their class.

[…]

Over the desk, her cellphone buzzed. She took her eyes off her design and looked at it. Another message from Alya. She just ignored and went back to her work.

Alya had been spamming her since they went back to the classroom. From where Marinette was sitting, behind Nathaniel, she could see her friends glancing at her, but she just acted like she couldn't. When the class ended, she was the first one to leave, and she didn't talk to anyone, what was really odd for her. Even when Luka waved at her, she just went away, directly home.

*buzz* *buzz*

"Alyaaa, leave me alone", she moaned, picking her phone up. But it wasn't Alya now. It was Luka. Or at least she thought it was, based on the profile picture.

L:[Marinette?]

L:[Uh, this is Luka]

L:[Couffaine]

L:[Just wanted to know if you're okay]

L:[You left without talking to anyone, so, is everything okay?]

Marinette was a bit surprised. Mostly because she didn't remember ever giving her number to Luka, but also because he seemingly was worried about her.

M:[Yeah, everything's fine, thanks for asking]

M:[But I gotta ask, where did you get my number?]

He didn't answer immediately, and she wondered if she had said something wrong. But if he had her number, she had the right to know who he got it from.

L:[I asked Juleka]

L:[She is worried too]

M:[Sure you weren't stalking me?]

M:[XD]

L:[Maybe]

L:[;)]

She smiled a little, adding his number to her contacts. It wasn't exactly what she was waiting for that night, but at least it was something.

L:[Mind if I call you?]

M:[Guess not]

She answered, a little surprised by the question. To be honest, she quite didn't notice agreeing. But soon her phone was ringing up with his call. She picked up and waited a bit.

"Hi", he said from the other side of the line.

"Hi…" she muttered, almost silently.

"Okay, now, just listen" he said, measuring his words. "I know something big happened, otherwise you wouldn't be so off." She bit her lip, quite uncomfortable, but waited for him to finish it up, fidgeting with her hair. "You don't need to tell me, if you don't want to. It's fine. But you need to cheer up, that's for sure, and I want to help you. So, whatever you need, just tell me. Okay?"

"Okay…" She agreed, lowering her eyes. She wasn't quite sure of why, but she appreciated his concern.

"Okay. So, uh…" He said, trying to think of something. Now he was talking to Marinette, and he was trying to cheer her up, but he had no actual idea on how he could do it. A thought crossed his head then. "You up to some music? I can make a pretty good Jagged Stone cover!"

She smiled a little, chuckling in disbelief. "How you gonna make it work over the phone?"

"Point. It wouldn't sound good enough… Not to compare to my mastery.", he said, cheekily. The way he said it, it reminded her of Chat Noir. And it reassured her. Are her feel better. "Guess we have to do something else? Hmm, let's think of it… Oh, yeah! Have you designed any good stuff recently?"

"Actually yes", bragged her. She was pretty proud of her designs, that was it, and when someone complimented her on it… She couldn't help but brag. But hey, you have to valorise your own strenghts, right? "And since you mentioned Jagged, I'll let you know it'ssomething inspired by him!"

And it was that phrase that catches his attention even more. "Really? What is it?"

"It's kind of a new jacket, and, uh… Wait, I'll send you a photo…" she said, already opening her sketchbook. It was nice to have someone to share her work with, and that jacket was something she was really proud of. "What do you think? I'm still trying to decide if I should make it or no, but I'm not quite sure… If I can make it compare to my mastery!"

She could hear his laugh from the other side of the line, and she chuckled. "Nothing? Guess I'll have to ask someone else, then!"

"Okay, I'll tell you what I think then." He said, still in a funny tone. "I think it's awesome. You're pretty talented! And you should DEFINITELY make this happen."

"Really? Are you sure you're not just flattering me?" Teased the bluenette. She knew he was being honest with her, because of how delighted he sounded when he said it. Even so, a little teasing hurts no one.

"I mean it! And more, you should make another one, for ME! This rocks."

"Wow! Sounds like you're a fan!"

"With this talent, there's no tricking way I ain't!" He laughed, making her blush a little. Luckily he wasn't by her side, and all he got was a chuckle. "By the way…"

"Yeah?"

"You want to go out tomorrow?"

"Sorry?!" She said, shocked. She wasn't expecting that kind of thing.

"I mean, to the park. I know it's not Sunday, but hey, if something makes you happy you should do it. Right?"

"I guess." She said, after a brief hesitation.

"So, is this a yes?"

"It depends. Is this a date?" She said, biting her lip. Honestly, there were just two possible outcomes for that question, and she wasn't sure on how to react to either.

"If you call it so…" he replied, kind of awkwardly.

"A date, then…" she said, fidgeting with her hair. "We, uh, we walk there after classes, then?"

"Yeah, guess so." He said, causing her to smile. Even if she was still confused on that outcome, she knew she wouldn't ever let that chance slip away. Then Marinette heard someone shouting something from Luka's side. It sounded like his mother. "Oh. Sorry, Mari, gotta go… Mama's calling. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

"Nice!" He said, and then hanged up.

"Nice" Repeated the bluenette, smiling somehow confused. She looked to her side, to the little Kwami floating by her side, and opened a brighter, confident smile. "Tikki, we got work to do."

The little creature hesitated, as if evaluating the situation, and then smiled at her, confident. "Okay! How can I help?"

[…]

The next morning, Alya couldn't believe when Marinette walked into the school patio, smiling like she was the luckiest girl alive and wearing a brand new jacket that the blogger had never seen before. The bluenette greeted everyone on her way up to Alya, and even threw a smile at Chloé and Sabrina. The blogger was just shocked.

"Hi Alya!"

"Marinette, uh-?"

"Hi! Sorry about my snapping yesterday." She said, still with a big bright smile. "I got pretty out of my mind." Continued her, chuckling and shaking her hand on the air like she was repelling a fly.

"Uh… okay…? And, you sure you're alright now?" Asked Alya, confused. She simply couldn't understand what was going on.

"Of course!" Responded the designer, dismissing her friend's worries with a quick hand movement.

"Uh…" Alya was still shocked. She couldn't believe how the bluenette was behaving, and how lightly she was taking Adrien's rejection. It was just unbelievable.

The blogger was still trying to process something to say when someone joined them, putting his hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"Hey there!" He said, smiling. Alya looked at him, still in shock. As if it wasn't enough for her best friend to start acting completely strange, now Luka was talking to them like they were long friends, and standing so close to Marinette one could say they were together. And the worst of all, the bluenette smiled like they were together. When, no, HOW had this happened?

"Hi Luka!" Said Marinette, lightly. Alya's jaw just dropped. What even! "What do you think?" She said, spinning around to show off the new jacket.

"Wow it's awesome!" He said, smiling. "And where's mine?"

"Oh yeah! I'll get your measurements later, and-"

"What even is happening here! Is there something going on that I don't know about, Marinette!" Exclaimed the brunette, staring accusatory at both Luka and her friend. It just caused the other girl to bit her lip uncomfortably, while the boy slowly took his hand out of her shoulder and looked away.

"It's not like that, Alya." Said the artist, measuring her words. The blogger continued staring at her in disbelief, waiting for her to finish it up. She sighed, and continued, "I just… What happened yesterday… I won't run after someone who doesn't want me the same way." She completed, fidgeting with her purse strap.

Luka, however, was growing even more uncomfortable the more they talked, so he just tapped Marinette's shoulder again, saying "See you later" with a nod.

"Wait!" She said, a little bit alarmed, which caught the guitarist's attention. He raised an eyebrow and waited. "Is the, uh- Park still up?"

His face lightened a little, and he smiled as he said "Sure. As soon as the classes are over."

She smiled again, and he smiled back, as Alya stared at one and the other. He turned around and left to his class, while Marinette still had that love-sick smile Alya was so familiar with, the same one that was targeted at only Adrien so recently.

"Marinette." Started the brunette, catching the artist's looked. She looked worried, and slightly guilty, but was trying her best to keep her smile up. But Alya was smiling already at her friend. A light and supportive smile, that said 'everything is gonna be alright'.

"Alya, I-"

But she couldn't finish her phrase up. The blogger was hugging her tightly, and whispering "I know, girl. I'm happy for you." A big bright smile crossed Marinette's face again, and she returned the hug. Now that she had her best friend's support, the designer knew everything was going to work out. It would be fine.

"Thank you" she whispered too.

[…]

"Man, are you okay?"

"What?" Said Adrien, looking at Nino, who just raised am eyebrow, unimpressed.

"You're spacing out. Dude. Really."

"Ah. Sorry."

"Is it because of Marinette?"

The question got the blond out of guard. Yes, it was because of Marinette. But it wasn't like Nino was thinking. At least a part wasn't.

"No need to answer." Said the DJ. After the first two months, he was getting really good at reading his friend's expression. And all his attitude said, 'yes, it is'. Even his sighs. He was almost an open book. "Dude, if you're feeling so bad about it, talk to her!"

"Yeah… I will." He said. He needed to.

The two boys entered at class, throwing their stuff in the benches. But the model didn't sit immediately: he walked up to Marinette, who was now sketching something in her notebook, and coughed, waiting for her to look at him.

She slowly looked up, seeming unsure. She smiled almost forced, and greeted him. "Hi Adrien."

"Marinette, I have to talk to you."

"Yeah I'm sorry, about yesterday, but, uh, if we can just, forget it? Yeah…" she said, all whole biting her lip in discomfort. He just shocked his head.

"No, we need to talk. In particular." Now the whole class was looking at them, trying to figure out what would happen next. Alya was specially interested, just waiting for the outcome. The bluenette sighed, biting her lip, and stood up.

"Just until Mme. Bustier comes." She said, crossing her arms defensively. She was clearly avoiding eye contact, but he just nodded and walked to the door. She followed right after.

When they got out, he leaned against the wall, and she just stood uncomfortably next to him. Not too close, though. She looked at him and waited for what he had to say.

He looked at her and sighed. "First of all, I'm sorry." She was mute, and looked incredibly fierce. A confrontation look, the same one Adrien knew from so many times before. Still, he could tell she was hesitating. He moved his hand to the back of his neck, and continued. "And second… I know you're Ladybug." Her eyes opened in shock, her jaw dropping. That was not what she was expecting.

Before she could say anything, he adjusted himself against the wall and lowered his eyes, bursting his words out. "I saw you. Yesterday. With your Kwami. I… I went there to check on you. It was unfair, how I rejected you, and… I wanted to make sure you were right. Because of Akumas, right? And… I saw you talking to your Kwami. You were doing something with a lot of fabric… this jacket, I think. I just… Sorry. I didn't quite realize how much you mean to me. And, I bet you know I always love you, but… it never really clicked you were Ladybug so…"

He looked up to check her reaction, but she was stupefied. She was blinking fast, and her face was blank: no emotions. "How you even know what a Kwami is." She muttered, still shocked. "You…" she looked him right at the eyes, her stare piercing his. "Are you Chat?"

He just nodded, and she started panicking silently. He bit his lip, awkwardly waiting for her scolding. He just wasn't expecting her to laugh. A bright, delighted laugh, and he frowned. "Of course. It had to be with me" she said, wiping a year away. She was crying just at the same time she was laughing, and that was scary. "Don't expect me to be with you now." She said, serious. "You lost your chance, cat." She added, already heading towards the door.

Adrien was still on the outside, standing. And he recognized the truth in her words: he had lost his chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
